1. Field
Embodiments relate to an apparatus for detecting an organic compound and an apparatus for manufacturing a display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a flat panel display, a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display have been widely used. The liquid crystal display and the organic light emitting diode display may include a thin film transistor and a capacitor that configure a pixel circuit, a scan driving unit and a data driving unit that control driving of a pixel, a gate wire and a data wire that connect the pixel circuit to the driving units, and the like.
As a process of manufacturing a display device, there are processes performed within atmospheric pressure equipment and using a gas-phase organic compound as a process gas. For example, in a cleaning or drying process that is performed after a wet process, e.g., dry etching, alcohol-based materials, e.g., isopropyl alcohol, may be used as a solvent.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.